1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hot melt adhesives and more specifically it relates to extrudable, self-supporting, nonblocking hot melt adhesive sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hot melt adhesives disclosed generally are premelted in a batch type vessel or continuously melted in an extrusion type device or a combination of the two i.e., melting in a batch vessel and metering in an extrusion pump. The molten hot melt is then applied to a cellulosic or plastic substrate. These are typically used in such fields as tapes and labels. Most often the sticky nature of the adhesive so applied requires the use of an antiblocking agent or release paper so that the sheet or tape can be unwound from a core or reel. This procedure is common for example in the use of hot melt pressure sensitive adhesives. In all cases the adhesive is applied as a molten fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,798 discloses highly filled thermoplastic compositions useful as sound-deadening sheeting for automotive carpets consisting essentially of (a) from about 5-50% by weight of at least one copolymer of ethylene with at least one comonomer such as vinyl esters unsaturated carboxylic acid, unsaturated mono- or dicarboxylic acids, and esters of the unsaturated mono- or dicarboxylic acids; (b) from about 2-15% by weight of processing oil; and (c) from about 50-90% by weight of filler.